crossyroadfandomcom-20200223-history
Crossy Road/Glitches And Oversights
This is a list of glitches and oversights in Crossy Road. Glitches General * When an ad is playing after death, cars and trains can still be heard. * If you jump right as you get swept away, the log you jumped on will pass through the other logs in that lane as seen in this video. * If a truck drives right next to Rail Lights, the truck will pass right through the bottom of the Rail Lights. * Very rarely, if a player squats immediately after landing on a crocodile's head, the crocodile will not eat them. * Extremely rarely, a crocodile can be seen drifting vertically instead of horizontally (see video below). Also, if the horizontal crocodile is next to a road, vehicles will pass through the part of the crocodiles that glitch onto the road. * If the Drop Bear lands on the player while they are on a log, the Drop Bear and the player's squished body will hover over the river. * If the Eagle is summoned while the player is on a road, cars will be able to pass through the player as if it didn't exist. * If the Drop Bear drops on the player when the player jumps onto the crocodile's head, the player will get eaten and the Drop Bear will be paralyzed in the air. * If the Eagle is summoned while the player is on a river, the logs underneath the player will continue to move, sometimes suspending the player in mid-air above the river. * If the Drop Bear drops on a player right before the Eagle comes, the Eagle will take the Drop Bear as well as the player. * If the Drop Bear drops on the player on a road, cars go through the Drop Bear as if it doesn't exist. * If the Drop Bear drops on the player when a train is passing, The Drop Bear will get hit along with the player. * If the Drop Bear drops on the player when the player jumps into a river, both the Drop Bear and the player will get dunked. This is true if the player reaches the water before the Drop Bear reaches the player; otherwise, the Drop Bear will not get dunked and will hover over the water. If the Drop Bear is completely on the player before the player reaches the water, the Drop Bear and the squished player's body will hover over the water. * When jumping into the back of a gas truck, the gas truck sometimes does not explode. * Rarely, when getting killed by the eagle, the camera will go forward and will not stop. This does not count towards your score. * If the player gets killed on the edge of a grassland, there is a chance that the mascot will glitch under the grass. * If the player starts tapping when the game in on the blue loading screen, they will get a slight head start. (for some android devices) *If your device lags in the game and the player crashes into a car, they will stay where they are and not follow the car. *If a tree happens to appear next to the rail lights, it will glitch into the rail light. *Sometimes, the screenshot of a player's death caused by a train will not render properly. *Sometimes two boxes promoting a certain game/mascot (shown after death) may overlap with each other. *If you move right when you go into the rapids on a log, you will still die despite being on a log, crocodile, Hipster Whale, or ground. Mascot Specific *Swift Snail's slime trail goes across the water and when getting carried by the eagle in the air. *When the Drop Bear drops on a large enough mascot, the Drop Bear will glitch through the mascot for a split second. *Swift Snail's slime trail gets slightly thinner when it is on grasslands. * If a player dies by hitting a vehicle (besides a gas truck) while playing as a Ghost, even after the vehicle has completely driven away, there still will be a faint glow where the vehicle drove out of sight. * If the player is playing as the Lucky Cat and "squats" (holds down on the screen) right in front of a road, all vehicles (except for the Blue Car) will pass through the front of Lucky Cat's face. **This is also true for Tabby Cat, Unlucky Cat, Doge, Wolf, Pew Die Pug, Scruffy Dog, Marmalade Dog, Big Fat Pig, Giddy Goat, Dingo, Platypus, Nessy and Floppy Fish. * If a mascot gets run over by a car, they might glitch through the car for a second. This only happens if the mascot is big enough. * On the Samsung Galaxy Trend Plus the Emo Goose glitches (see Gallery). * If the player waits for 2-3 minutes as the Dragon before starting the run, the Dragon will continuously breathe fire (see Gallery). * Occasionally, poop from the Poopy Pigeon may float on water. * If the White Llama jumps into the Brown Llama they both stay alive until you jump again, then the Brown Llama dies (see Gallery and this video at 3:35), whereas if the Brown Llama jumps into the White one it dies as expected. * If the Brown Llama blows up a truck and the White Llama survives - if you then jump into the black hole the exploding truck has left the white one dies (see Gallery and this video at 3:00). * When playing as Framed, and another person sees them, and the Framed leaps into a river, the other person will lean over the river too. * While playing as the K-Drama Actor, sometimes the fans will hover above the air. * On some Android devices, after the last update, the Emo Goose, Frankenstein, Fancy Gent, and Fancy Lady glitches. Only their specific sound is heard. * The basketball of the Baller can levitate above water. * When playing as Daddy, very rarely when the player reaches a large stretch of grass (Around the score of 100) an obstacle will block the exit making it impossible to get a higher score. * When playing as the Shooty Skies characters, it is possible to walk through the crashed plane. * When playing in the Jaguar and you fall into the water, any Capybara watching will lean over the river. * If the New Year's Doll captures the Chinese Monster on the road, The Cars will go through the New Year's Doll, as if it didn't exist, also the Cars will explode in where the Chinese Monster was before being captured. * If the New Year's Doll captures the Chinese Monster over the river, either two glitches will happen, either the New Year's Doll will hover above the water or the New Year's Doll will get caught on a log and float away. * If you come across the Chinese Monster while playing as the New Year's Doll over the river, the Chinese Monster will be seen hovering above the water. * If the Chinese Monster is on a train track and a train comes, the train won't explode but will simply go through the Chinese Monster, as if it didn't exist. * If the white Llama gets taken by an eagle, the brown Llama can still be controlled. * If you make the white Llama run into the brown one, the brown one will jump into the white one. * If you select another mascot after playing as the Pac-Man characters, if the player gets taken by an eagle, the eagle is not seen but invisible instead. * If you play as Hipster Whale, a twin of him can be seen, the same goes to Nessie, The Totem, and Phone Box. * If the Tyrannosaurus Rex falls into the water, it's head can still be seen, this makes it easier to see what happens to the character when they fall into the water. This also happens when playing as the Giraffe. * If the Tyrannosaurus Rex scares away an SUV, the SUV might glitch through obstacles or drive over a river. * When starting a run as the Clown; if the player swipes to right, the Clown will come out of the back of the car; if the player swipes to the left, the Clown will come out of the front of the car. * Sometimes, birds will glitch through obstacles. * If the Ghost or the Grave Digger crashes into the rocket truck, the explosions will turn gravestones into burnt trees. Obstacles *Sometimes, two A Crows can overlap each other when they are generated adjacent towards each other, and faces each other. *When playing as Daddy a whole lane of Hipster Whales will appear, making Hipster Whale easier to unlock. Technical *If a notification from another app pops up during gameplay, it may freeze/lag the game. Sometimes it may even crash the game. *If the player exits the game during gameplay, then re-enters, it will most likely freeze/crash the game. *If played for an extended amount of time, the game may crash. Oversights *Even though the eagle carries the player in the air, Swift Snail still leaves a slime trail when getting picked up by the eagle. * If the player stands on a crocodile tail while playing as the cockatoo, they will appear to be slightly hovering over the river. * When a player dies as Frankenstein, the little "snapshot" of their death will be in color, even though the world is black and white while playing as him. **This also applies to the Emo Goose. Even though it is raining while playing as him, the death "snapshot" shows no rain. ** The death "snapshots" of the Ghost and Grave Digger are also inconsistent with the in-game visual conditions. **This also applies to Fancy Gent and Fancy Lady. * The Paparazzi will continue to take pictures of the Celebrity after the run has ended. **They will also continue to take photos if there is an obstacle in the way. *The Vampire Bat Form of The Vampire falls straight into the river despite it flying (the same applies to the flying butterfly). * Sometimes, if a mascot is big enough, the bottom of the mascot will glitch through a train track (Ex, Forget-Me-Not or the Phone Box). * When playing as Michael Boom, explosions that are near/on any automobiles will not affect them at all. * If an Australian mascot crashes into a rocket truck when the Drop Bear is on the screen, the explosions will not burn the tree the Drop Bear is on. Gallery snail on water.png|The Swift Snail leaves a slime trail over water. cockatoo on gator.png|Notice how the cockatoo hovers slightly above the river. Sideways Alligator.png|Sideways Crocodile Screenshot 2015-03-07-12-20-34.png|Dragon continuously breathing fire Double Hipster.png|It is possible to find a Hipster Whale with a coin on its head. Hipster Bros.png|A HIpster Whale riding another, it is possible to encounter a Hipster Whale while playing as one. Two Drop Bears.PNG|Two drop bears Emogooseglitch.jpg|Glitch with Emo Goose on Samsung Galaxy Trend Plus. IMG_0021.PNG|Llama in Llama|link=https://youtu.be/jpfw_RKE8MM?t=3m35s Llamas Dies in Hole.png|White Llama Dies jumping into Explosion Hole created by Brown Llama|link=https://youtu.be/jpfw_RKE8MM?t=3m00s Sameemogooseglitch.jpg|Another Screenshot with the Emo Goose glitch Screenshot_2019-12-25-21-39-10_kindlephoto-2105349.png|Kangaroo and Drop Bear get hit by a train. Screenshot 2020-01-04-09-00-11 kindlephoto-19957986.png|T. Rex's head is still seen after he jumped into the river. Category:Crossy Road Category:Misc Category:Mascots Category:Article stubs Category:Media